


"Did he just take my book?"

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Libary storeAU oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will owns a bookstore and Hannibal wants to buy a book</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did he just take my book?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a chaptered thing and I wrote this ages ago but I can't see me finishing it so, I'm posting the first chapter on its own.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (is Hannibal and Will being this way their own flirting? Maybe. Yes.)

 

The bell chiming from the door being opened is what made Will look up from his book. It was Bev, Will's bestfriend and employee. She walked over to where Will was sat and the desk adjacent to the front door, reading a book (Naughts And Crosses), and leant against the desk.

"Good morning my lovely!" Bev smiled, happy as always.  
"Mornin' Bev, early for work aren't you?" It was 9AM and the bookstore opened at 10, not that anyone would come in until 11.

"Just wanted to see my favourite man, plus I have some good news!" The size of the smile on Bev's face was starting to scare Will, no one should be allowed to be that happy.

"Yeah?" Will turned the page of his book, eyes glancing up at Beverly.  
She pried Will's book out of his hands quickly folding the corner before putting it down on the desk, Will grunted in disapproval but made no effort to pick up the again, turning his full attention to Bev.

"My brother owns this posh Italian restaurant, right?" Will didn't know this, but nodded anyway.  
"And it turns out I can get free food from there whenever I want, and I can even bring a friend or two!" Bev winked, smiling at her news.

"How come you didn't know this before?" Will had heard about Bev's brother owning some sort of restaurant about 3 months ago- surely Bev must've knew she could free food before now.

"Well, uh, no. We kinda fell out, and we only made up a few weeks ago. Anyway, enough about that, how about a fancy dinner tonight? After work? Yeah?"

Will could see the hope in Bev's eyes, never mind her voice. Will rarely liked leaving his bookstore- he loved his books. Reading them, sorting them, selling them, books. Will wasn't a fan of people, and books were, obviously, not people. So he liked them.

"I don't know Bev... You know I don't like that sort of thing." Will picked up his book again, turning to the page he'd last read, trying to avoid the conversation.

Will knew avoiding it wasn't possible when it came to Bev.

"Please, Will? Please? Just once, you'll love the food," Bev was using her innocent smile, the one that Will could never resist.

"Alright, alright. Now can you please go turn the closed sign to open? We're both here, might as well open early." He stood up from his seat behind the desk, Will had asked Bev to be the cashier as she was better with people. Will put books in there place and occasionally, with a massive amount of awkwardness, helped a customer who was looking for something.

"I got a new box of books today we the charity shop- hoping they'll have The Lord Of The Flies. Will had been looking for a second hand copy of the book, not wanting to buy a new copy. Will's whole store was filled with second hand books, donations and cheap buys. They were all in good condition, and Will sold them for half the price a new copy would've cost. Some people told Will buying them from charity shops and selling them was cheating, but Will just enjoyed buying books and sold the ones he wasn't going to read- that's how his bookstore started.

Will was looking through the box of books, checking if it had what he wanted, quickly sorting the books into two piles of fiction and non-fiction whilst he was there.  
Hannibal was walking down the streets of a town in Virginia, looking for the bookstore his friend ,Alana, had recommended- Will's Books. The name put Hannibal off, no imagination had gone into it, clearly, but he decided to give it a visit anyway- what was the worst that could happen?

He found the bookstore squashed in between a bakery and a coffee shop, the outside of the store looking plain yet intriguing.  
The door chimed as Hannibal walked in and he noticed the walls covered in books, bookshelves creating a maze of literature.

Beverly was watching Hannibal walk around a corner, smiling to herself his fancy the man looked in a suit.

Will had found the box did contain a copy of Lord Of The Flies - a "I found it, hallelujah!" May have come out of Will's mouth- and he decided to put the rest of the books in their place on the shelves making sure to put a price sticker in them first.

  
Hannibal noticed a book laying on a table, and smiled as he picked it up. This was the book Hannibal wanted. Not for any particular reason, he just wanted it since it was sat on its own and he remembered a friend recommending it at some point. Hannibal walked over to the counter, weaving his way through the shelves of books, placing it on the desk where Beverley was sat.

  
"I'd like to buy this book, please," Hannibal got the attention of the younger woman who had been reading a magazine.

  
"Hi, Sir, I'm Beverly and sure you can, let me just scan it!" Bev smiled, picking up the book.

"It doesn't have a price sticker in it... One second." Beverly found her way to Will and told him a customer was wanting to buy a book without a sticker.

"It should have a sticker in it."  
Hannibal heard a man reply to Beverly, and the sound of their footsteps against the wooden floor got closer.

"It's this book," Bev put the book into Will's hands sitting behind the desk again.

"That's because this book isn't for sale, Bev," the young man told his friend.

"It was just sat over there, why isn't it for sale? I really want to buy this book." Hannibal told Beverley, noticing the younger man look at him.

"Because I want it." Will's tone was deadpan as he hugged the book to his chest. 

"I asked for it first, young man," Hannibal deliberately tried to show dominance to the younger man, knowing it was usually a good way at getting things.

Will felt bad about being rude to a customer, but he has been searching for that book for a few weeks now.

"Tough. I bought it." Will told the older man, putting the book back on the desk.

"I thought it wasn't for sale?" A ghost of a laugh was in Hannibal's voice, but it still sent chills down Will's back.

"I own this store. It's mine."  
"You look a little young to own a store." Hannibal stepped towards Will and held the curly haired man's jaw in his hand. Will tensed at the touch.

"I'm 25. Not too young. You look a little old to buying this book."  
Will knew it was a bad comeback, the book was a classic- you can't ever be too old for a classic.

"I'm 35. Never too old for The Lord Of The Flies." Hannibal noticed the way Will looked at him with such focus, but at his nose not his eyes. Hannibal used his free hand to take out a ten pound note from his pocket, placing it on the desk and then picked up The Lord Of The Flies. Hannibal leant forward and Will felt the warmth of the older man's breath against his ear.

"I'm going to take the book." He whispered into Will's ear, before detaching himself from Will and leaving the store.

"Did he just take my book?" Will asked Bev, stunned.

"I think he did. But he left money?" Beverly put the money into the cash register, the ding of it opening making Will jump.

"I can't believe that."

 

_____________

The next day Will was doing the same as the day before, sorting out books whilst Bev played background music from the desk.

The door chimed again, and the same man from yesterday walked in.

Will walked straight over to him, Hannibal not even two steps into the shop.

"You took my book." Will stated, looking up at the man.

"I know. I'm here to give it back to you, William." Hannibal placed the book in Will's hands and step sided to walk around Will to a book shelf.

"Thanks." Will mumbled, walking over to the desk and asking Bev to look after it.

"It's Will by the way. Will Graham." The younger man corrected, no one called him William.

"Well, William, I'm Hannibal Lecter. And I just wanted to thank you for letting me read the book before you."

Was he purposely trying to piss Will off?

"I didn't even let you buy the fucking book yet you did. And now you've returned it. This isn't a bloody library, Lecter."

Will knew he was being rude, and that the rudeness wasn't really necessary- Hannibal did return the book. He could've just kept it

"Language, William. No way to talk to a customer. And the fact I payed for the book clearly shows I know this isn't a library?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!:)
> 
> I might write more of this, at some point. :)
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fic, by the way, I just have no motivation at the moment- I've written something for it, it's just very short.


End file.
